


A Fashion Designer's Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Beaks is still racist, Characters progressively show up, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Donald/Daisy Swap AU, F/M, My First Fanfic, The three cabs are here and ready to cause chaos!, Watch them fall in love all over again :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daisy always wanted to become a famous fashion designer, but she knew it was a far-away dream for someone like her.Or was it? An event at this year's Billionaire's Club meeting might provide an opportunity for her and her triplet nieces.
Relationships: April Duck & June Duck & May Duck, Daisy Duck & Donald Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 60
Kudos: 89





	1. The Event

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so if there's something I can improve on, please say so in the comments! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my Donald/Daisy Swap AU! It's basically just Donald and Daisy switching positions for an event similar to the IT Party, but this takes place within the Billionaire's Club at a special event.
> 
> Oh, and as a side note, all images in the following chapters belong to me! They're posted on my Tumblr (duck-stan) and Instagram (lostcausechicana), follow them if you want to see the images before the chapters are even posted.

Daisy always wanted to become a famous fashion designer, but she knew it was a far-away dream for someone like her. Even though she has a Bachelor's for Fashion Design and Visual Arts, she wasn't able to find a job with them. The Fashion Industry was harsh, and she wasn't surprised that she ended up working as a barista for the local StarDucks in Duckburg instead as a designer, making the latest seasonal outfit.

Still didn't make it hurt any less, however.

'So much for those late nights studying and drinking death drinks,' Daisy thought, as she put the finishing touches on what was probably one of the best dresses she made.

'But it's fine, at least I'm able to make these outfits for myself and the girls,' she finished that thought, remembering her nieces April, May, and June.

"Wait, where are those girls anyw-"

Just then the door to her studio flung open, with a purple teenage figure standing out in the hallway.

"AUNT DAISY! You'll never believe what we just did!" April screamed, moving towards Daisy, revealing her triplet sisters behind her.

"The Billionaire's Club has opened its doors to small businesses in order to get contracts and provide funding!" May continued, walking into the studio and pushing her pink glasses up her beak.

"AND WE MANAGED TO GET YOU IN!" June, ever the most excitable of the three, finished with an exclamation while waving a letter with the McDuck Seal while her yellow bracelet jangled on her wrist.

The girls walked into her small studio, whispering to each other about a topic she's clueless of. It was at that moment when Daisy realized what exactly her niece June was holding.

"How did you even get this?!" Daisy replied, grabbing the letter and holding it in disbelief. Only the most esteemed citizens of Duckburg were able to get a letter from THE Scrooge McDuck!

Scrooge McDuck had disappeared from the media for over a decade after an event called 'The Spear of Selene Incident' occured, at least that's what Daisy recalled. He retired from being an adventurer and became secluded within his mansion and Money Bin. It was only until the past year or so that he came back to the adventuring life he's so famous for, along with his family. But Daisy barely knew anything about what happened with the peculiar family, as Scrooge wasn't a fan of interviews.

April then shoved her cellphone to her face, showing a poster of several billionares smiling. There was information about the event at the bottom of the poster, telling everyone that the event was taking place in a nearby gala.

"We managed to get you your invitation by telling the richies that we worked for your 'small business' as part-timers!" April happily explained. April was the head of their group, as she loved helping others and making new friends.*

"But you girls don't even know how to sew buttons or fix a tear!" Daisy told them, looking both shocked and scared. This was already becoming a mess, and she hadn't even opened the letter yet.

"Don't worry Aunt Daisy, I bet that the moment they look at your outfits they'll have to fund you and give you workers," May calmly told her while fixing her headband. She was always the calmest out of the three, as her hobbies required plenty of patience.**

"I'm pretty sure that's not how business works, but I'll support you all the way through!" June said with a bright smile present on her face. June always looked at the bright side of things, and as the youngest, was the most naive yet most trustworthy triplet.***

"I don't know girls, I mean, what if no one likes what I make and I get kicked out?" Daisy stressed, wringing her hands as she nervously looked at her recent masterpiece. Even if she thought it looked perfect, other people can see it as a disaster. Besides, most of the billionaires were stuffy old men. What did they know about recent fashion?****

"Then they are missing out," June replied, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"C'mon Aunt Daisy, this can be your only chance to make it big!" April said.

"And the event only takes place tonight!" May proclaimed, looking at the image of the poster in her cellphone as well.  
They all looked at their Aunt, the same person who babysat them and supported them when no one else did.

Although their mother was a great person, she was always busy with the next shoot or act for her shows. Their father left a long time ago when he found out that Donna was pregnant. Not like he stopped their mother from becoming an actress, but the damage was done.

They wanted to be there for their aunt and make her get the job she always wanted.

It was time to give some of that support back to the person who deserved it. It was the least they can do, they thought.

Daisy always wanted to be a famous fashion designer, and maybe tonight she can finally take her first step to achieve her dream.

"Alright girls, I'm in! So, what's the plan?" Daisy confidently said, standing up straight with a grin on her beak.

"Glad you asked!" April stated, while May and June ran to another room. They came back with a board that had pictures, descriptions, notes, and red string attached to it.

'Oh boy,' Daisy thought, exasperated at what was in front of her.

As May and June wheeled the board in, April got out a pointing stick from her bag. The girls talked to each other for a few seconds before they all stood straight and towards their Aunt.

"So, to get into the event which takes place at that gala thingy around a block away. We then show the bodyguards and greeters the invitation that's in the envelope," April started, pointing to a picture of the McDuck seal on the board.

"Then we go into the gala and see and evaluate our competition," May continued, "Luckily, we have some information about them thanks to me." May pointed towards herself, proud at being to help in her own way.

"Our first rivals are these guys called the 'Beagle Bagels,' which is obviously just the Beagle Boys trying to break into Scrooge McDuck's Bin," June stated, with April pointing at a picture of the Beagle Boys in bakery costumes.

"So they'll be kicked out almost immediately," April said, grabbing a red marker and writing a big 'X' in front of the picture. "So that's one down, around 20 or more to go!"

Daisy fought the urge to sigh as she continued to listen to what her nieces had to say. Besides, this COULD be her only chance to finally becoming a famous fashion designer. And besides, it was felt pretty good that her nieces were willing to help her even if they didn't have to do so.

They spent the next hour looking at all the possible opponents and rivals, and figuring out ways to win the favors of the billionaires present. It was until they started talking about the Event Organiser that Daisy began to have second thoughts about what was ahead for her and her nieces.

"The duck in charge of this whole thing is Scrooge McDuck's own nephew and a former Navy sailor, Donald Duck." One of her nieces said, but Daisy couldn't pay attention to that as she froze at the words 'Navy Sailor.'

'Great,' Daisy thought, worry squirming in her gut, 'we have to deal with someone who can suspect our scheme.'


	2. The Three Organizers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the previous chapter helped me come up with different ideas for this chapter. If you're this person, please comment below so that I can add you as a co-creator!

"Alright, so how do we make sure that Mr. Duck doesn't ruin our plan?" Daisy aksed her nieces, wanting to make sure that this scheme will work. 

"Don't worry, we got you covered!" April brightly stated, and proceeded to show pictures of Donald and two other birds, one a red and cheerful chicken and the other a sleazy and handsome parrot. 

Daisy notices how two of the pictures had several comments from the girls written on them, yet the duck had none. 'They probably didn't have time,' Daisy thought, 'or maybe they just had nothing to say about him.'

"These three are the organisers of this party, and they will be present at the gala to make sure nothing will go wrong. The chicken, Panchito, will be a greeter, and check everyone in. José is the one who will take us to our spot to set up our booth-" May explained, but was cut off by Daisy.

"Booth?! I don't have anything ready for a booth!" Daisy panicked, and looking around her studio to see if there was anything she can use. She started to frantically move around the room, until April grabbed her arm and guided her back to the board. 

"Woah! Calm down Auntie, we've got you covered on the booth! We just need you to bring your outfits so that we can show them off. Oh, and make sure to bring your portfolio as well," April calmly told her, and brought in a suitcase that had everything they needed for a booth. 

Daisy was surprised, but also grateful, as no one has done anything like this to ger before. Her nieces were really the greatest girls in the world, and she couldn't be any more prouder at being their aunt. 

'Donna did a great job raising these girls,' Daisy thought, as she averted her attention to the the pictures of the organizers of the event. "Let's get back on track, huh girls?"

"Right! So Panchito's the greeter, José is the attendant, and that leaves Donald as the head of security to make sure everything went right! Scrooge McDuck only trusts his nephew with this job, as he has many enemies!" June happily contributed, "So me and May will distract him while you and April will stay at the booth and bring attention to your outfits!" She happily moved her arms around, basically radiating in joy and excitement. 

The triplets have always done small activities on their own, from pranks to charity they did everything together. April was the one who came up with a scheme, May's the one whp does research, and June sets up the whole thing. And even though they sometimes went wrong, both Donna and Daisy know they had the best intentions. And if they didn't, then they wouldn't be able to scheme for a month or so. 

'Wow, the girls really thought this plan through!' Daisy thought, "Girls, this is amazing! Thank you so much for doing this for me!" She said outloud, and was pleased when they showed several reactions to the compliment.

"Aw, it's nothing!" The triplets said at the same time, with April scratching the back of her head, May wiping the lens of her glasses, and June playing with her bracelet. All of them have a bright shade of red covering their beaks.

"So lets get ready to beat the competition and get a sponsor!" Daisy proclaimed, and so they went to prepare for the upcoming event. She already had outfits for her nieces in her mind already.

\-----

Daisy was driving to the gala, with April sitting on the other front seat and her sisters grumpily sitting at the back. 

"Just because you're older by like 3 seconds doesn't mean you get to sit at the front!" May angrily said, while June crossed her arms and pouted. 

"For your information, I'm 3 minutes older," April cockily responded, closing her eyes and grinning back at May. 

"That won't matter when I beat the sh-" 

"MAY GERTUDE DUCK! Don't use that language! And April, stop provoking your sister, unless you want to lose your shotgun seat privilege for all of time?!" Daisy yelled, gripping her steering wheel as she abruptly stopped the car at a red light. Everyone jumped forward as the only thing keeping them from flinging across the car was their seatbelts. 

"Sorry Aunt Daisy," April and May lamely replied, as June snickered at their expense. 

"Anyways, we're here," Daisy said, as she parked her car to the parking lot at the back of the beautiful building the gala takes place at. She's already starting to sweat, and she hasn't even come inside the building yet. If even one thing went wrong, then she would have to say goodbye to all her hopes and dreams. 

They all got out of the car, with April carrying the suitcase and Daisy her portfolio full of possible outfits and designs. Daisy had on her usual black bow, pink blouse, teal belt, black skirt, and her black and teal boots. The triplet nieces, on the other hand, had showed up wearing black suits, with April having on a purple tie, May with a pink bow tie, and June with a yellow western bow tie. 

"Our first opponent is Panchito, as he's the greeter and the most cheerful of the three. This makes him a lot more trustful of the guests coming here, just like June except she's worse," May calmly said, and laughed when she heard June's offended gasp. 

Daisy recalled Panchito based on the photo she saw back at her studio. He had on a red/pink coat with a yellow dress shirt beneath. He also had a small sombrero on his head, making her believe he was a Mexican immigrant. Hopefully, he'd speak mostly in English but she wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Most of the small businesses coming to the event are usually owned by foreign families and it's best to have a diverse staff present when the situation calls for it. 

"All we have to do is show him the invitation and we're set. José will be a bit harder to get off our case, as he's got a sharp eye for trouble. Luckily for us, he enjoys chaos and will probably just let us do our thing," May continued, "But we should still be wary since it's not every day that you get to work for several billionaires who can ruin your life." 

José was the green parrot who had a black bow tie and white dress shirt on, Daisy remembered. This guy also had a small dapper hat on his head, covering one of his eyes (although the beak helped hiding it as well). May told her he loved smoking cigars, but he was trying to quit using them as he had twin nephews to help look after now. 'Good for him,' Daisy thought, 'it must be hard to quit something you love.' 

"Alright, so that leaves Donald as our last opponent," June stated, looking like she was playing one of her video games. Her "game face," as her sisters put it. 

"Donald will be tough, considering the fact that he left the Navy as a lieutenant and has the Medal of Honor after saving his crew from enemy fire. This duck has experience in both defense and interrogation," April said in a serious tone, playing with her tie in anxiety. She tried her best to look confident to her sisters though, as they both looked up to her as a source of consolation. 

"He what?!" Daisy yelled, she never knew anyone who was as accomplished as him! How did he even survive being on duty? If he's able to save his fellow sailors, then he'd surely figure out their scheme! She's already judging her own experiences compared to his, and feels insecure about her entire life. 

The girls jumped on Daisy's yell, and stared at her as she gave them a sheepish look. May sighed and set her glasses up her beak and tidied up her bow tie. 

"Don't worry, June and I will distract Donald as you and April will attract the attention of the billionaires. We came up with several ways to distract him, and it's not like he can hurt us children," May smirked towards the end of her sentence, making Daisy feel like she was going to cause a bit too much chaos. 

They walked towards the building, and were walking up the stairs to the entrance. Daisy could practically hear her heartbeat in her ears as she saw the greeter, Panchito Pistoles (his name was freakishly long and she only remembered his first last name). He was wearing the same sombrero and vest as he did in the picture from the board. And the fact that he smiled and waved at all of the guests made her feel a bit better. 

They walked up to the small line forming, and as she waited Daisy was able to hear both his Mexican Accent and Spanglish language. She knew a bit of Spanish from the time she was in high school, but she knows that April was better at it then she'll ever be. 

Daisy clutched her teal purse, and was able to glance at the pug in front of her. The lady was extremely red in the face, and was practically crushing her bin full of supplies. Daisy only had a second to think about it before the pug angrily yelled in frustration and everyone turned their heads to look at her. 

"STOP! JUST STOP SPEAKING! WHY CAN'T WE GET SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH CORRECTLY?! I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE AND THIS IS HOW I'M GONNA' GET GREETED?!" The dog screamed, throwing her bin to the ground in pure rage. The triplets stepped back in fear as Panchito looked at her in pain, as if her words slapped him in the face. It's clear that this wasn't his first encounter with a racist, yet the fact they exist make him recoil. Several others looked shocked and some even looked offended, 'Probably because they're Latinos as well,' Daisy thought.

The lady continued to scream offensive words at the poor chicken, making it so that he couldn't respond back. Daisy was about to get involved in the one-sided fighting and stepped forward until a raspy scream startled her. Everyone looked to the source of the sound, and the pug smirked at look of the duck's uniform. 

'That's Donald!' Daisy remembered, as he stood a few feet away from Panchito and the angry bit- dog ('Don't think like that when the girls are here!')

"What's going on?" He questioned, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Everyone looked at him in confusion, something Daisy didn't understand. He just asked what was going on, so why's everyone whispering to each other about what he said?

"What'd he say?" April whispered to her sisters, both shrugging and looking with wide eyes at the head of security. 

"Donal'! Thank goodness you're here! We have a uh- pequeño problema aquí (small problem here)," Panchito told the duck, "she's having a hard time understanding mi acento (my accent)." 

Donald let out a chuckle, and stared at the pug in question. She looked at him with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Donald said, and then looked at Panchito who said the same sentence in order to make her understand what he said. "We don't appreciate patrons being racially offensive to others."

"What?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'VE BEEN INVITED BY GLOMGOLD HIMSELF!" The pug screamed, taking out the invitation from her purse. 

"Can I have a look at it?" Donald asked, holding out his hand towards the direction of the letter. The pug looked at his arm before giving him the letter. He then proceeded to look at the invitation without opening it up and teared the thing apart in seconds. The ripped pieces fell to the floor as everyone stared at the pug in silence. Her face adopted a nasty look and it seemed like she was going to tackle the duck before he reached to the walkie-talkie strapped at his waist. 

"I'm going to need some back-up there's someone disturbing the greeting hall," he said, and then shooed the lady away as other guards came. They dragged her out of the building as she screamed and struggled to get out of their grasp. Donald then turned to Panchito and gave him a pat in the shoulder along with an encouraging smile. Daisy liked the look of that smile, and then turned beet red when she realized what she just thought. Luckily her girls were distracted by the screaming lady to see their aunt's face. 

"Lo siento for the hol' up, amigos!(I'm sorry) Por favor line up again and we'll try our best to make sure tu tienes un gran tiempo aquí! (Please - you have a grand time here)" Panchito cheerfully stated as if nothing happened. Donald gave them all a curt nod and walked away with the security guards returning to his side after kicking the pug out. Daisy and her nieces lined up again and were soon talking with the eccentric chicken after he talked to several others. 

"Bienvenidos a la Evento de Billionaire's!(Welcome at the Event of)I probably said that wrong pero like who cares? Tienen su letter de invitación? (Do you have your - of invitation)" Panchito quickly asked, and it took a moment for Daisy to gather her thoughts before giving him the letter. He opened it up and skimmed through the page before looking up with a bright smile. 

"Seems like mi hermano en todo pero sangre José is going to be helping you out! He'll make sure tu stand is hermosa and perfecto para todo los billionaires! (Brother in all but blood - your stand is beautiful and perfect for all the billionaires)" Panchito happily said, and pointed at a green parrot who was standing in a line with other attendants. He wore a simple white dressing shirt and a black bow tie ('Just like the picture'). He also had an umbrella in his hand and gave them all a calm look as he stepped forward. 

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, I'm José Carioca, (Nice to meet you)" Jose raised his hand to shake Daisy's hand and gave the triplets a kind look, "And eu serei seu personal attendant as well as helper for vocês senhoras. (I will be your - you ladies)" 

'He's speaking in Portuguese,' Daisy realized, and looked at May who seemed to understand everything he said. Two of her nieces took language classes, with April learning Spanish, May with Portuguese, and June self-teaching herself Japanese in order to watch anime without having to look at subtitles. 

"I'll bring you all para o seu estande where you'll decorate it all you want, (to your booth)" José told them, and started to walk away and motioning the family to follow him. He looked at all of them individually and seemed to be deep in thought as they walked down a hallway. When they started to approach a large door he shrugged and gave them all an encouraging smile. It was obvious at that point that he knew they were up to something. 'May was right, he'd let us do our own thing. But isn't he risking his job here by letting us scam our way to a sponsor?' Daisy thought, but decided to let it go for the time being. 

As they were led into the largest room in the building, Daisy thought of that respectful duck and hoped to be able to see him once more. 

But her dreams were on the line here, and she's willing to do anything in order to achieve them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Caballeros (more like the Three Organizers) have been included into the story! Come back next week for the introduction of a serious falcon, an annoying parrot, and a very scottish duck!


	3. The Billionaires' Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was updated late, I had a real bad stomachache last week and it took me to recover. Anyways, I hope you enjoy today's update! I would also like to thank JustPassingBy_RS for their wonderful support and ideas for my first fic 💖

As José and the Duck family walked through the massive gala, Daisy looked around her surroundings as José was telling her nieces a story she had no interest in (she was too nervous to listen to anything but her thoughts). Her grip on the strap of her purse tightened, where she kept the dress she's been working on inside in case something went south. Sure it'll get wrinkled, but it's something she's willing to risk in return of having a back up outfit. Daisy looked up and focused more on the gala instead of her insecurities.

The gala was a white room, with two pillars at the middle of the place. Yellow and white drapes of different shades cover the surroundings, creating an almost mystical scenery. Tables were set up at the edges of the room, filled with different dishes, pastries, and drinks (they all looked delicious, Daisy found herself wondering). The booths were set up as if they were in a market, with several animals already setting them up. 'So this is our competition,' Daisy thought, as she looked at all of the booths as they walked by. There were bakers, shops, clothing stores, restaurants, and more in the room. All with varying decorations and colors covering their booths, and several animals standing behind them. They looked at her nieces, and then stared at her. 'I guess it's a bit unusual to see young "workers" here,' Daisy thought, ignoring the stares she's getting. She doesn't support child labor at all, but she does support her niece's little scheme.

They walked up to an empty booth and José told them that this is where they would set up at. April walked towards it and put down the suitcase filled with several supplies and decorations. Most of them were pink, black, and teal, as those were Daisy's favorite colors.

"Por favor, permita-me help you ladies set up (Please, allow me to)," José told them, "Just tell me where to essas coisas em (these things at)." "Thanks José, agradecemos sua ajuda (we appreciate your help)," May replied. José looked at her with a shocked expression while she smiled. He quickly returned that smile with a happy look in his eye.

With José's help, they were able to set up the stand in a flash. Once they were done, they stood a few feet back and admired their work. The booth was black (as requested by June), with bright pink streamers spread across and teal bow ties on the ends of them. There were two mannequins, one with a maroon dress that showed off the shoulders (from Donald's Diary) and the other showed off a dapper suit with a yellow hat (also from Donald's Diary because heck yeah). The finishing touch was the sign that said "Daisy's Fashion Industry" at the top of the booth, showing off her (unofficial) business.

"It looks perfect! I'm so proud of us! I can practically sense the greedy look this'll get from those greedy bast-" May began to say, but was quickly shut up by June's excited squeal at the sight of the booth.

"With this display, we'll definitely get a sponsor for Aunt Daisy!" April excitedly told her sisters, and they all smiled as they glanced at their Aunt.

Daisy was looking at the booth with a fond look, before she grinned and walked towards the booth. She then sat at the chair that was behind said booth and took out her portfolio. If she was going to get a sponsor, then she might as well set up some examples. April quickly joined her and gave a thumb-up to her sisters. They grinned in return and looked at each other with mischievous intent. All of a sudden the lights dimmed and the stage at the front of the gala shone.

Everyone turned to look as they stopped moving and stood still. Panchito then walked up towards the stage and smiled at the audience as he set up a small microphone.

"Hola and bienvenidos a la Event de Billionaires(Hello-welcome at the)! You have all been invited to tener la oportunidad de ganar un patrocinador (get the chance to win a sponsor)! Remember, you're job is to impress the multimillonarios, so try your best to, as you American say, 'knock their shoes off!' O algo como así, yo no sé (Or something like that, I don't know) ," Panchito finished his little speak with a flustered look as everyone chuckled.

Daisy glanced towards José and saw him shacking his head in a playful manner.

"Oh, and as a warning from the Head of Security, he says, uh," Panchito stuffed his hand in several pockets until he took out a small piece of paper with a quiet 'aha!' He then continued from where he left off, 'If anyone tries anything funny, you WILL face the consequences,' so you tacuaches should be careful! Donal' himself revisará las cabinas y buscará cualquier sospechoso activities you rascals might hide. Need I remind you what happened to the Beagle Boys (will check the booths and search for any suspicious)?" Panchito finished with a, what was supposed to be a threatening glare, cute pout and crossing his arms (I'm sorry but Panchito is definitely baby, he's too pure).

Daisy gulped and looked at April, who just gave her a reassuring smile and a head signal to her triplet sisters. May and June gave her a nod as May took out a box full of brightly colored liquids inside round bottles. Daisy looked extremely confused and worried, as those bottles didn't look really safe.

"We all know that Scrooge hates magic right?" April asked Daisy who nodded in return, "well, he specifically requested that magic is banned from the event as he didn't want to see any of that junk."

"So May and June will try to 'sell' some potions when the billionaires come. Donald will obviously try to stop them, and those two will distract him while we advertise your outfits," April told her aunt with a sly grin present on her beak, "and he can't hurt May and June since we're kids, so the worse he'll do is kick them out."

Although Daisy knew there were better ways to distract the (handsome) duck, the plan was already set and she can't come up with something better. She just hoped that the 'potions' weren't actually real potions, but considering the kind of trouble her nieces get into, she's sure they managed to get ahold of some magic, some way, somehow. Daisy looked back at the stage, as Panchito looked like he was about to say something.

"Alrighty then, let the Event begin!" A door that Daisy wasn't aware existed opened, and in came several billionaires. They were all dressed up in the fanciest suits and dresses she's ever seen, and the reflection of the jewelry practically blinded everyone in the gala. Daisy recognized several of the animals, specifically Glomgold and Mark Beaks. Those two were basically world famous, with Glomgold being the 2nd richest duck in the world and Mark Beaks being the creator of Waddle. But she also noticed the absence of another billionaire, Scrooge McDuck.

Daisy heard a surprised 'Wak!' and turned her head towards the noise. It was Donald who made that noice (to both her shock and sudden excitement), as he looked around the upcoming guests for any sign of his uncle.

'So Scrooge McDuck is supposed to be here. Is he late or something?' Daisy thought, and took one more glance at Donald.

'This is going to be a wild ride, huh?'

\-----

With the Event having officially begun, Daisy straightened several concepts on paper against the booth and nervously looked at the crowd ahead. Most of them were made up of billionaires and servants, José having gone up to the stage with Panchito. They both gave each other a smile as José took out his umbrella and Panchito grabbing a guitar. They then started to play calming music for everyone present, which helped calm Daisy's nerves.

They would later be brought up again when she saw Donald among the crowd. He was looking around the booths with a sharp eye, searching for any sign of trouble. He seemed tense, as he quickly took out his phone and put it against his ear. After a while, he put it back in his pocket and he adopted a nervous look as he strolled around.

Daisy saw other security guards walking towards booths and checking them out. She looked back at her nieces as they whispered to each other. May and June then stood up and walked towards the crowd, with May still carrying the box full of 'potions.'

"Get your fresh potions here! Made with love, frog legs, and magic! They can provide you with good luck, or give your mortal enemy hives as they slowly become paralyzed!" June yelled with her hands cupped around her beak to make herself louder. Glomgold seemed to perk up at the last statement, and walked towards the girls.

"Break out in hives, ya' say? This'll be perfect for my next scheme against my mortal enemy, Scrooge McDuck! HAHAHA!" Glomgold said, ending with a villainous laughter.

May gave June an exasperated look as her sister shrugged in return before forcibly smiling at Glomgold.

"That's right sir! And there's plenty of other potions too! Would you like to have a look at these magical wonders?" June stressed on the word magical, and sure enough that caught the attention of Donald just as he was walking towards Daisy's booth.

He stopped where he was walking and looked around the crowd, where he soon spotted May and June. May and June smirked at each other and did some sort of hand signal to April as they walked away to avoid Donald. She smiled and got a megaphone from her satchel.

"Daisy's Fashion Industry is the world's next clothing hot-shot! There are outfits for all seasons, and all occasions so stop by and have a look at what we have to offer!" April said into the megaphone, and that caught the attention of a few billionaires, including Mark Beaks.

He gave the booth a quick look over and grinned as he rolled over on his hoverboard.

"Finally, a business that isn't run by hispanics! They're all, like, so weird cuz' they don't speak English," Mark told them and then took a selfie of their booth with a peace sign.

Daisy frowned, 'Another racist? How many animals are like this?'

"Mind if I see some of your outfit thingies? What am I talking about, of course you do!" Mark quickly said, and snatched Daisy's portfolio out of her hands.

"Gah! Sir, I don't like how you grabbed my work, would you at least let me take out my own concepts!?" Daisy snapped at him, but he ignored her and looked at her sketches.

This gave her a bitter feeling, as he rudely took her stuff and she didn't like the look he gave to her work.

'Why does this guy make me feel like he's going to steal something?' Daisy thought, and noticed how April glared at Mark as she fixed her tie in order to calm down. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who felt uneasy by this eccentric parrot.

"This looks sweet, Imma' go and check out the other booths, see ya!" Mark told them and put a glowing sticker on their booth as he rolled away.

Daisy leaned towards the sticker and tried to take it of. The moment she touched it, she was zapped by electricity and fliched as she almost fell. April released a gasp and grabbed her Aunt's arm in order to steady her. She felt static come from Daisy which made her feathers stand up in fear and surprise.

"Aunt Daisy! Are you okay? How did you get shocked?!" April fearfully questioned her Aunt as she finally noticed the sticker.

"Who put that there? Was it Mark Beaks? Oh that fuc-" April almost cursed, but Daisy shut her beak and looked around the crowd in front of them. There was no sign of Mark Beaks anywhere, which meant he was messing with another stall.

"Mark is putting markers of the booths he's interested in, maybe because he wants to sponsor them. If our booth has caught his attention, then I'll get the money I need to start my own fashion business!" Daisy told her niece, although she couldn't help but sweat in uncertainty.

"But the sticker shocked you! No way he's going to do something nice. And besides, he's racist and I don't want you to work with someone like that," April said as she put her hand underneath her beak in thought, "there must be another reason for him to put those stickers on our booth. And I'm guessing he put the same stickers on other booths as well."

Daisy nodded in agreement, and wanted to add her own thoughts in the conversation until the lights suddenly shut off. Everything was pitch black, and everyone started to panic and talk over one another.

They all stopped when they heard a loud BAM and there was a sign that said EXIT over one door. Donald stood right next to a giant switch that was hidden by a painting, with a sign saying Emergency Lights over it.

"Everyone, get out of here through the door! This is not a drill!" Donald yelled at them, and Daisy quickly grabbed her portfolio and walked towards the door.

Many others follwed her example and grabbed what they could to take with. Daisy looked around for any signs of May and June while April yelled for them through her megaphone. Just when the people on the front of the crowd walked towards the exit, two security guards blocked them. Donald turned towards them in anger and confusion, and walked up to reprimand them.

"What are you two doing? This is an emergency! Stop blocking the exit!" Donald screamed, and jumped when there was a sudden spotlight shining on the stage where Panchito and José once stood.

The falcon had a black suit, a black tie, and a fierce look in his eyes. He was also extremely buff, with his hands tightly clenched as he turned towards everyone in the gala.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Falcon Graves, professional corporate saboteur and I'm here today to steal all of your ideas and companies. That includes both commoner and billionaire," Falcon calmly told everyone.

Falcon snapped his fingers and half of the security team suddenly ran towards several booths and billionaires. Everyone screamed and panicked as the guards tried to take their possessions and hard work. Donald immediately began fighting any guard who came his way, blowing decisive blows on their beaks, stomachs, and knees to knock them out.

"Everyone, run for cover! Try your best to stay out of their sight!" Donald yelled as he climbed on the back of a towering dog and smashed his head repeatedly. The dog fell forward with a "thump" and Donald quickly jumped off his back to fight another traitor.

The remaining guards who didn't become sudden criminals ran to several groups of animals and tried their best to protect them.

Daisy found herself slapping a bird who tried to grab her portfolio while trying to contact her missing nieces. After leaving that bird with bruising cheeks Daisy spotted April and ran towards her.

"April! I need you to take this portfolio and go back to the booth. I've tried texting May and June but the signal isn't working so they'll probably go back to the booth. Can you and your sisters make sure no one tries to steal anything?" Daisy said in a rush while shoving her portfolio towards her eldest niece.

April nodded and ran back to the booth while trying her best to dodge several attacks. Daisy sighed and ran towards Donald to give him some much needed back-up as je reached towards Falcon.

"What's the meaning of this, Graves? Why are you trying to steal everyone's hard work?" Donald angrily asked Falcon, glaring at the much taller bird.

"I've been hired by someone in particular to take everyone's ideas so that they can use it for their own profit. I thought that much was clear?" Falcon replied towards the duck, and geared himself for a fight.

Donald ran towards him in a tackle as his face took on a bright red color. Daisy could only watch from a distance when Falcon took out a tazer and shocked the living daylights out of Donald when he came close enough.

All the animals flinched when the heard the electricity course through the duck's body while he had a horrified look on his face. When the tazer finished its job, Donald limply fell to the ground as his body twitched from the electricity. He couldn't move as Falcon reared his fist back to do a finishing blow.

Falcon's fist soon met a steel plate as Daisy tried her best to block the hit. He cried out in pain as he held his fist and walked backwards while Daisy dropped the plate (which was dented).

She kneeled down to Donald and tried to touch him when she saw little sparks of electricity and thought it was better to do nothing. When Falcon recovered, he gave Daisy a menacing glare and quickly grabbed the collar of her pink dress shirt.

"Wha- Where are you going to take me? Stop that!" Daisy struggled to say as she tried to set herself free from Falcon's grip. He said nothing as he also grabbed the collar of Donald's uniform and lifted the unmoving body. His hat fell off his head as it limply fell forward with a small twitch.

Panchito and José tried their best to come to their fellow Caballero's aid but several crooks blocked them. The only thing they could do was fight them as they watched their friends get taken by Falcon.

April gasped when she saw the state both Donald and Daisy were in but a bird with a knife and a yellow hood walked towards the booth she was stuck at.

"I'm here to take this booth's possessions, seeing as there's a marker here," the bird said, "and with my mother's blade, I'll be able to take this stuff with ease."

April took a nervous step back as she looked at the shining blade. She felt hands touch on both her shoulders and saw both of her sisters on her sides. They gave her a mischievous smile as she smiled back in return and looked at the crook.

'This bird is going to have to be some sort of assassin if she was brave enough to fight this set of triplets,' April confidently thought as she ran forward and threw her satchel against an upcoming blade.

May got one of the potions she was trying to sell and threw it. The opponent coughed as a mysterious mist clouded her vision and barely avoided a punch towards her abdomen. June smiled at her as she walked backwards to the mist as another fist tried to hit the back of her head.

'These girls are a lot tougher than I thought," Gabby realized, and prepared herself for a long fight.

Panchito and José were hitting several animals with their instruments while they shouted for Falcon to let go of their friend.

"Por favor Graves, let go of Donal'!" Panchito pleaded, smacking a pig in the head as his guitar snapped in half. José was blasting their opponents with small bursts of black magic while he looked at the falcon on the stage.

Falcon ignored them both as walked towards a nearby elevator. He forcibly opened the doors and threw a struggling Daisy and a still Donald in it. He then smashed the buttons inside the elevator as its doors closed with a snap.

The box then lurched up when it suddenly stopped and stayed in place. Daisy was regaining her breath as she clutched her throat.

While she was gasping for air, she heard a small mumble come from the beaten duck laying next to her.

"Aw Phooey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images for this chapter won't show up, so if you want to see them look at my social media :D 
> 
> Tumblr: @duck-stan  
> Instagram: @lostcausechicana 
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience!


	4. The Fight(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry this chapter's a bit late, I've been feeling pretty down lately with all the stuff that's been happening in the U.S. I'm also going through a bit of an art block, so sadly there aren't any drawings this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update!

Daisy never thought that something like THIS mess would happen to her. But here she was, stuck in an elevator with a paralyzed duck laying next to her. Although she couldn't really blame him, his reaction to the whole fiasco showed her that he wasn't in on it. 

She stood up and stretched as she reached for her purse (which miraculously managed to stay with her the whole time). Daisy then looked at her phone to see if she could contact anyone, to no avail. The signal seemed to have been cut off, and she's guessing that everyone's phone is like that. Seeing the duck shuffle made her jump but she quickly gained her composure in order to help the poor duck.

Donald seemed to be struggling to even sit up, as he muttered angry mumbles under his breath. He spared a quick glance at Daisy before he collapsed on the floor and sighed heavily. 

'Okay Daisy, think! Help him for crying out loud!' Daisy encouraged herself, and with hesitant steps she walked towards the sprawled duck. 

"Donald, was it?" Daisy started off, and Donald quickly (or as quickly as he could in his state) turned his head towards her direction. 

"Yeah, lemme guess, José tol' you?" Donald asked her, although his speech was a bit slurred. Daisy nodded her head, and sat next to the him.

"You knew he was our guide?" She asked, and Donald replied with a nod. He then grunted as he tried to sit up again. 

"Here, let me help you," Daisy stood up and opened up both of her hands towards his direction. 

Donald slowly lifted his arms towards Daisy and he was lifted up in a flash. This shocked him, and caused him to fall on Daisy. Daisy also wasn't expecting him to be that light and they both tumbled around to avoid falling on the floor. And to add to the confusion, they both got wrapped up in Daisy's purse. 

"Gee thanks," Donald commented, as he gave Daisy a deadpan look. Daisy gave him a sheepish grin and nervously looked at his red neck.

'I'm not doing a good first impression on him, just my luck!,' Daisy thought as both of the ducks struggled to get untagled. 

\-----

April was trying her best to maintain a calm facade to her sisters as she struggled under Gabby's grasp. As the oldest triplet, it was basically her job to make sure her sisters are okay. May was sensitive and June was naive, making them both targets of the cruel world. And though she didn't show it much, April was ready to protect them at any cost. 

Her burden was soon relieved as May did a surprise attack on Gabby from the behind and dragged her backwards. Gabby lost her footing and fell on the ground, her blade sliding away. June took the opportunity this provided and quickly tyed Gabby's boots together, using the small drapes the booth they were protecting had. Her sisters quickly followed lead and tied up Gabby's arms while she tried her best to resist. 

"Phew, I thought were going to get demolished by this bird," April told her sisters, and quickly looked them over in search for any injuries. Seeing none, she smiled at them while May and June rolled their eyes.

"So, what do we do now? The doors are blocked and no one's coming to our booth," May asked her older sister while June looked at the glowing sticker stuck at the booth. She almost touched it before April screeched and shoved her sister away from that thing. 

"Ow! What the heck April!?" June angrily questioned her sister while rubbing her right arm. May stood behind her and helped lift her up, glaring at April while doing so. 

"I just saved you! That 'sticker' actually eletrecutes you if you touch it! It happened when Aunt Daisy tried to get rid of it when Mark put it!" April explained to her sisters while they both gasped at that piece of information. Usually they wouldn't believe things like that, but considering the situation they didn't really care to fact-check. 

"Well how do we get rid of it? If we leave it there, those bad guys would try to steal Aunt Daisy's ideas!" June worridly asked April, flapping her hands as she stimmed.

"We can just carve it out with the bird's blade thingy," May told them as she picked up Gabby's blade. She chose to ignore Gabby's protesting and continued to walk to her sisters. 

With April carefully watching her, May managed to carve out the sticker and hold it in her hand. June eventually stopped flapping her hands as she calmed down and curiously looked at the sticker. It's light blue glow intrigued her, but she knew better than to be reckless around it. 

Both May and June jumped when they heard April's scream come from behind them. They turned around and saw Gabby standing over their triplet sister, having untied herself. She was about to punch the minor as April shut her eyes and prepared herself. 

Without thinking, May jumped forward and shoved the sticker towards Gabby's side. Gabby, on the other hand, shrieked as electricity coursed her body and she fell to the floor once more. April had a look of complete shock, as did May and June.

"May! Did you just kill her?" April reprimanded May, as she stood up.

"I didn't mean to!"

"That doesn't matter now that you shocked the living fu-"

"Guys she's alive!" June interrupted the argument as she saw Gabby twitch and give her nasty glare. June innocently smiled back in return. 

"Who's alive?" A voice asked, and the triplets turned their heads to the familiar voice. 

It was Panchito who asked that question, looking around worridly. José was right behind them, and shot a blast of magic at a crook who came too close. They fell down to the floor and looked to be in a trance. José then closed his umbrella and leaned against it in a casual posture. 

"Woah, you can do magic?! I thought Scrooge McDuck hated magic?" June asked with wonder, and looked at José's umbrella in astonishment. 

"He does hate magic, Eu posso ou não ter dito a ele that I could use black magic (I may or may not have told him)," José awkwardly smiled and gave out a nervous chuckle. 

"Amazing," May complimented him, looking at him with stars in her eyes, "can you teach me a thing or two about what you can do?" 

"May!" April shushed her sister, and looked at the two foreign adults. 

"We need to remove the stickers from the stalls, they're the ones that are being targeted!" April quickly told the two birds, and they both nodded. 

With the goal in hand, the group of 5 made their way towards the chaos of the fighting. Several guards and traitors were either passed out on the floor or tied up against several booths. The billionaires were all screaming and running around while the rest were either hiding under tables or behind their booths. 

As they walked through the violent crowd, they kept a sharp eye on any glowing stickers stuck on booths. When they see one, José either shoots it with magic and makes it disappear or Panchito carves it out whenever his green friend needs a break. He wouldn't let May near the knife, but that didn't stop her from collecting them behind everyone's back.

The triplets were trying to keep on the look out for any enemies. April was more focused on keeping her sisters safe, even ignoring her own well-being several times. Unfortunately for her, this would prove to be the wrong move as she was suddenly lifted off the ground by her collar. 

"Gah- what the-?!" April stuttered as she was face to face with Falcon himself. May and June froze as their sister was at the mercy of their enemy. 

"Falcon! Put the niña down!" Panchito angrily yelled at the large bird, and tried to go for his arm. Falcon only grabbed the rooster by his vest with confident silence.

José could only turn his head when his umbrella was knocked off his grasp and he was tackled to the ground. His arms were twisted on his back and were tied together. He watched as May and June hid behind a turned table to avoid being captured. Knowing that they would be safe for the time being made him smile as he was tied with April and Panchito as they both struggled against their capturers. 

"Let me go! I have things to do and you ain't helping!" April yelled while Panchito angrily squaked at everyone as his arms moved to break free. 

'I have to make sure May and June are safe! They always freak out whenever I'm not with them!' April thought as she looked around the room for any signs of her sisters.

\-----

"I'M FREAKING OUT! I'M FREAKING THE FREAK OUT!!!" June exclaimed while she was frantically waving her arms. 

"I know! I'm freaking out too but we need to calm down," May calmly told her panicking sister as she guided her arms to stop moving so quickly.

May reached for her pocket and grabbed a rubix cube that was in various shades of yellow. She held it out to June, who grabbed it and started fiddling with it. After a couple of minutes of stimming, she looked up at May who was peering over the table. Feeling useless, she tapped May's shoulder and sat straighter. 

"Do you see anything that can help April and those two guys?" June asked, and May released a sign as she slouched on the over-turned table.

"No, there's a bunch of bad guys surrounding them and I can't think of a way to break through. And Falcon is no where in sight!" May vented, and took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know what to do, June. April's the one who gets us out of messes!" 

June sadly looked at her sister before going on her knees and looking over the table. In the center of the room there was numerous guards surrounding tied up victims, including her dear sister. Most of the billionaires were tied up, with Glomgold angrily yelling at everyone. Odly enough, Mark Beaks wasn't anywhere near the animals.

"Interesting, a twink like him can't outrun the criminals, especially with that stupid hoverboard," June commented, and May's eyes went wide. 

"I've got it! Mark was the one who put that sticker on our booth, right? So he must've put the other ones as well! And Falcon works for sabotage, so that means this isn't some random robbery. This is a scheme!" May theorized, and then turned angry, "A scheme to steal other people's ideas!"

June gasped and the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Mark Beaks had a pretty controversial past, but thanks to his popularity he didn't face anything serious. It wouldn't really surprise her if Mark wanted to rob other people's ideas. 

"But what do we do? If we want to stop this whole robbery, we need to find Mark and Falcon! Those two are probably the only ones who can open the exits and return the signal to out phones," June asked May, who then crossed her arms in thought. 

"Well first one of us need to go and distract the guards if we want the other to search for them. But I don't know how to distract that many people," May nervously told June.

Now June was aware of her sister's social anxiety, and she didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in a situation this dangerous. May was alright with greeting animals but when it came to several people watching her, she's frozen. So June could only think of one solution to this problem. 

"I'll distract them! I've been meaning to show off my gymnastic skills for a while anyways," June brightly told her sister, and took out one last smoke potion from her pocket.

"June you barely joined the team, the only thing you can do is a backflip," May told her in a deadpan voice, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I'll improvise! Maybe I can come up with a cool move and everyone will be impressed!" June said, and kicked her feet a little. 

"If you insist. While you distract everyone, try to release April and those two guys so that they can help you. Here, this'll make it easy," May explained and handed June a pocket knife she found on the floor. 

"And while I'm doing that, you'll confront Falcon and Mark and convince them to open up the exits! Or to stop the scheme, I'm sure you've figured it out right?" June said, and saw May's sly smirk grow on her beak.

"You've betcha'!" May told her and rubbed her hands together, "On the count of three..."

"One," May and June crouched and got their sights set on the direction they want to run to.

"Two," They both stood up and fiercely looked at their opponents. 

"THREE!" June threw the potion and smoke spread all around the room. She jumped over the table and did a decent somersault while May ran in the direction of the stairs. 

'If Mark and Falcon were to be anywhere, it'd be the roof. That's the safest place for them,' May thought as she quickly ascended the stairs. The building wasn't that tall so she would get to the rooftop without being too tired.

'I hope Aunt Daisy and those two are alright.'

\-----

Daisy wanted nothing to do but disappear as her and Donald tried to get themselves out of the purse. And seeing as how Donald was getting more and more frustrated, Daisy also wanted to check on the triplets and make sure they were safe. The look he had on his face reminded her of how Donna would get fiercely protective of the girls. Moving her foot against the strap of her purse proved to not have helped as Donald squaked when he felt his arm get tighter. 

"This is getting us no where, let me handle this," Donald told Daisy as he carefully maneuvered his way out of the purse's hold. After a few seconds of moving his limbs, he managed to remove the clip that connected the strap to the purse. 

Both ducks tumbled to the ground with groans as they picked themselves up. Daisy reconnected the strap and the purse together and slung it unto her shoulder. Donald stood and stretched as his back cracked and he circled his arm to regain feeling. His face was also returning back to its normal color.

"Sorry about all of that, I've never been in one of these situations before," Daisy apologized as she looked down, and Donald gave her a look of pity.

"I guess I should say sorry too, I haven't exactly been nice to you when you only tried to help," Donald said, and gave a hesitant smile to Daisy (she didn't mind seeing that smile again).

Donald looked around and noticed a dress sprawled across the floor. He picked it up and held it out in front of him for a better look. It was a black dress with teal stipes and white glitter, and he found hiself admiring it. Daisy suddenly gasped when she saw what Donald was holding.

"My dress!" Daisy exclaimed and grabbed the outfit from Donald. She searched for any signs of damage and let out a breath in relief to see none.

"Did you make it? It looks pretty nice and you seem like someone who has an eye on fashion," Donald complimented her while looking directly at Daisy and her dress.

She quickly grew embarrassed and replied with a meek, "Yes," before looking down at her shoes. While she was flattered, the fact that the only chance her dreams could've become a reality were crushed thanks to Falcon and the traitors. 

'I knew it was too good to be true,' Daisy sadly thought, and Donald grew concerned when he saw Daisy's mood suddenly turn sour.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to the dress?" Donald asked, thinking he ruined this duck's outfit.

"No, nothing's wrong with it. It's just, I wanted to create my own fashion business but now that won't happen because of Falcon," Daisy told him, "It's not like I had a business to begin with anyways."

"Wait, you managed to sneak into this event in hopes that a billionaire would help you start a business?" Donald asked her, with a curious look on his face.

"Well, my nieces were the ones who convinced me to attend this event in the first place," Daisy explained, "we didn't really predict something like this happening."

Donald let out a raspy chuckle before looking at Daisy with a fond look.

"I'm guessing they were only trying to help you reach your dreams, right?" Daisy nodded, and he continued, "Well, you've got a couple of loyal employees at your side don't you?"

"Actually they're 15, and they're triples too; April, May and June are their names."

"Hold up, you're telling me there are children in the middle of that chaos?" 

"I would be extremely worried if I didn't know what they were capable of. Doesn't stop me from worrying though." 

"Alright, and Panchito and José are out there too so the traitors shouldn't be able to get near your nieces."

"Check to see if there are any vents or openings in here, I have screwdriver with me," Donald told Daisy, and he took out an actual screwdriver from his pocket.

"Why do you have a screwdriver?" Daisy exasperatedly asked him and he replied with a, "you can never be too prepared."

As they walked around and searched for a way out, Daisy told Donald about what she wanted to do in order to make her own fashion line and what she needed to start one. While Donald silently listened, he already came up with an idea to help her. This lady warmed his heart, and the fact that she hasn't given up on her dream made him want to support her.

"I know what you need to do if you want to start a business. I learned a bit about them when I got my degree in Accounting," Donald said, "I'm going to have to see more examples though."

"Show me what you've got, hotshot." 

"Here are some of my sketches then!" Daisy excitedly told him, and shoved several papers onto Donald's chest. He grabbed them before they fell to the floor. 

While he skimmed through them, his smile grew wide as he saw the potential this woman had. For once, he felt lucky to see such a goldmine of an opportunity in front of him. He looked at Daisy with a thumbs up and she returned the gesture. 

"These are great! When the robbery ends, I'll go see what I can arrange with Uncle Scrooge. I'll convince him to fund your project and I'll help you manage the money," Donald said, "if you don't mind of course."

"I do! I mean, I want you to help me with this project!" Daisy awkwardly told him, and Donald shrugged before noticing something above her. 

"Wait, I think I found the opening!" He grabbed an empty box that was (fortunately) at the corner of the elevator. Donald then stood on the box and reached for the exit hatch before taking out his screwdriver. Daisy stepped back to let him do his work. Although that didn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. 

'Maybe I'll actually be able to design clothes with Mr. McDuck's help! Wait...' Daisy suddenly remembered something and turned her gaze to Donald.

"Where is Scrooge McDuck anyways?" She asked, and Donald almost dropped his screwdriver. He grew quiet, thinking about a proper response.

"I think he was kidnapped by Falcon," Donald told Daisy and she gasped in response.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, he would never come late to events and meetings, unless an adventure is involved."

"How is that even possible? He's Scrooge McDuck, nothing can stop him!"

"But Falcon was his employee, and if Uncle Scrooge is anything, he's trusting to his staff. And Uncle Scrooge knows everything about this building, he could've found a way to make everyone be safe and contact someone from the outside. Like Duckworth or Miss B, or even Gizmoduck  
."

Daisy stood there in silence, wondering how she got herself in a situation like this. She believed some of Donald's theory, but something about it seems odd. 

The hatch suddenly fell to the floor and Daisy jumped in surprise. Donald shoved his screwdriver back into his pocket and jumped into the opening. He got out of the elevator safely and helped Daisy get out of it as well. They got into a nearby vent and crawled through the shaft. 

The situation couldn't get any more confusing, but all Daisy thought about were her nieces.

\-----

May quietly walked towards the door that led to the rooftop, careful to not make any sound. If she wanted to get her sisters to safety, she couldn't mess this up. Taking deep breaths, she burst open the door and ran out to find both Mark Beaks and Falcon.

"Woah! What the heck, who are you?" Mark loudly asked her, and seemed to be texting someone while Falcon looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What's your deal?! Why are stealing everyone's hard work?! I knew you were a scumbag, but not to this extent!" May angrily yelled at him, fear replaced by a burning rage.

"Who said I was stealing? I'm just hanging with my pal Falcon, right big dude?" 

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say hot stuff."

Falcon only sighed before looking at May with calculating eyes.

"You can't prove that my Mark Beaks is the one who organized this whole sabotage mission," Falcon coldly told May.

"Oh yeah, then what's all of this?!" May responded, taking out a small bag that had a faint blue glow in it. She opened it and dropped all the stickers Panchito removed. She knew collecting them had its perks.

"Where did you get those?!" Falcon aggressively asked her stepping forward. Mark, on the other hand, was quiet and kept staring at his phone.

"Oh I don't know, maybe from the booths you were trying to steal!" May explained, and stepped back a bit in fear, "And I know Mark was the one who put them there! April said so!"

"But how does that prove I did it? I mean, who would the media believe, the famous creator of Waddle or a small, little girl?" Mark refuted with a mischievous smirk.

"What do you mean?" May asked, and began to sweat a bit. Her bow tie suddenly felt like it was suffocating her.

"If you told everyone about this little scheme, no one will believe you! I hired some rando to make those stickers, so they weren't made from my business. And Falcon was the one who led this robbery, so they'll arrest him instead!" Mark said. Falcon whiplashed while May's eyes grew wide behind her glasses. 

"I'm sorry, what did yoy say?!" Falcon turned to Mark, clenching his fists tightly.

"Hol' up, you'll only go to jail if that twerp over there revealed the plan," Mark told him, giving May an evil smirk.

Falcon briefly nodded at him and then turned to May who started to shake. She really wished one of her sisters was here with her. Heck, she wished her Aunt and Mom were here! They're adults, they'll know what to do in situations like these.

She didn't have any time to think before Falcon suddenly ran towards her. She ran away from him, and luckily, due to his size, May was able to ran faster than him. Although that didn't stop her from screaming in fear. Mark took this opportunity to go to the door that led to the stairs, and fled from the rooftop. 

\-----

June was having the time of her life, and by that she meant she was totally making fun of the crooks. Although she wasn't that good at gymnastics, she knew a few tricks. Like how to make two people hit each other while dodging the collision. Or doing the splits while someone jumped at her and missed.

Thanks to her tactics, many of the crooks turned on each other as the smoke made it hard to see where they were punching. They weren't the brightest bunch, which was probably why they agreed to the heist in the first place. The animals who were tied up, on the other hand, crawled their way to safety as they were able to see through the smoke while on the floor.

All the animals, except April, Panchito, and José, as they were tied up together. That didn't stop them from trying though, as April was screaming her sisters names. June was trying her best to get close to them, but the smoke made it hard to see anything that wasn't 3 feet away. So she opted to crawl on the floor where there was less smoke after causing a random bird to stumble onto another bird. 

After looking for a few minutes, June managed to spot José colorful feathers and took out the pocket knife. 

"Guys! There you were!" April quickly turned her head towards the direction of the noise and smiled when she spotted June's pigtails.

"June! You're okay! Where's May?" April asked while June cut off the rope. Panchito rubbed his wrists while José managed to make his umbrella magically appear. 

"She's after Falcon and Mark. Oh, and she guessed that Mark was the one behind the robbery, seeing as he put the stickers on the booths in the first place," June said as they crawled away from the smoke. 

"And where's Aunt Daisy?" April asked again, but this time she was met with silence. 

"Last I saw, Falcon puso tu Tía en un ascensor con Donal' (put your Aunt in an elevator with)!" Panchito commented. José nodded in agreement and then looked worried at the thought of Donald. He didn't look so well when he was tazed by Falcon, Daisy as well. 

"Don't worry meninas, eles estarão seguros (girls, they'll be safe)," José soothingly said, trying to make April and June calm down.

"I hope so," April and June said at the same time. The group managed to escape the smoke and they all stood up. They ran in opppsite directions, with April and José running towards the stairs while June and Panchito went to the elevator doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably noticed, there are two spaces instead of one between each of the paragraphs. I wanted to change it up a bit and see if this'll look better :D


	5. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! The only excuse I have is that I got reality hyperfixiated on Danganronpa for the past week or two, and it really distracted me for a while :o 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy today's thrilling conclusion to this fic :P

April ran as fast as she can up the stairs, closely following José. Her sister could be im serious danger and every second she's not there, May could've gotten severely hurt. 'Shoot, I'm supposed to watch over both of them and I can't even accomplish something as simple as that,' April thought.

"We're almost there April!" José told April as they ran on the final flight of stairs. Even though her legs felt like theh would fall off, she forced herself to run faster.

They found themselves facing a door that was locked from the inside. Though José didn't have the key to open it as only Donald and the billionaires had it. 'Interessante, I should remember that para mais tarde (Interesting/for later),' José noticed before repeatedly banging the door. April joined him and together they managed to burst open the door. 

As May was currently trying to run away from Falcon, she jumped when she heard a loud 'BANG' coming from the exit. She turned her head to look at what caused the noise, and Falcon took advantage of that as he grabbed the distracted teen. May struggled to get out of his grasp while she yelled multiple curses as the traitor. 

José lifted his head and looked where he heard the commotion. April gasped as she looked to where José was looking and her vision suddenly turned red.

"LET GO OF HER YOU CREEP!!!" April loudly warned Falcon as she sprinted towards him. José stood up and opened his umbrella as he prepared to assist the eldest triplet.

"You lot need to stop your struggling, we've already secured victory!" Falcon told them as he dodged a punch to his stomach. 

"I DON'T CARE! LET HER GO!" April screamed as she furiously tried to attack him. 

"Menina, devagar (Girl, slow down)! I can't aim while you're pulando (jumping around)!" José struggled to find a way to hit Falcon without accidentally hitting either April or May. 

"April calm down! Keep a level head!" May advised her sister, "You'll get hurt if you don't think about what you're doing! How else do you think they managed to capture you back at the gala?!"

April's eyes widened when May told her that, coming to a sudden realization. She stopped attacking Falcon for a brief moment before quickly retreating back to José. He smiled at her before stepping up and gave Falcon a death stare. 

"You've caused problemas suficientes Falcon (enough trouble)!" José declared before jumping forward for an attack. 

Falcon tied May with a leftover cable before setting her down. He then cracked his knuckles before taking a fighting stance. May looked to where April was and motioned her head towards herself. April caught the memo and stealthy crawled towards her sister as Falcon and José began to fight.

José shot a blast of magic towards Falcon who managed to jump out of the way from the oncoming attack. A purple explosion set off behind him as he ran towards the green parrot. Falcon aimed his fist towards José's stomach, but before it could José jumped upwards and landed of Falcon's back. He then hit the larger bird on the head with his umbrella multiple times before Falcon managed to shake him off. 

José fell to the floor as his umbrella landed next to him. Using this opening to his advantage, Falcon tried to punch José once more but was interrupted by a kick to his ribs. Falcon stumbled as he reached towards his brief injury and glared to the duck who attacked him.

April only gave him a condescending smirk as May walked behind her, cable in hand before dropping it. They both walked towards José and helped him stand up, with May giving him a hand and April giving him his umbrella. José gave them a sheepish grin as he once again opened his umbrella and shot magic towards his opponent. 

Falcon was barely able to dodge the attack, but was thrown against the floor from the explosion the magic caused. 'I can't fight them alone, I need to call for assistance,' Falcon reached towards his suit pocket while pretending to be recovering. He grabbed a cellphone and clicked an emergency button before stuffing it back in his pocket. 

The trio walked towards Falcon as they cautiously looked at him. José still had his umbrella opened as he silently looked at the saboteur. 

"Senhor McDuck won't be feliz em aprender of your betrayal, Falcon (Mister/happy to learn)."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him, I've already dealt with him."

"O que?!" José startled, and gave Falcon an even colder glare. April and May looked at each other in shock while Falcon chuckled at their state.

All of a sudden, 5 or so animals showed up at the rooftop and surrounded the birds. José, April, and May all stood back to back as they nervously looked at the new arrivals. Flacon stood up and dusted his suit, an evil glint present in his eyes. May glared at him as her face slowly reddened in anger.

"Hold up, where Mark Beaks?!" May questioned him. April and José looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you asking about him?" April asked May, as she didn't know about the scheme. José nodded as dread filled his gut.

"He's the mastermind behind this robbery! He put those glowing stickers on the stands as targets for those crooks to steal from!" May explained as everyone except Falcon gasped. April and José because they never thought someone like Mark would do something like this, and the crooks because their whole plan was uncovered.

Falcon raised a hand to stop the crooks from panicking before looking at the young duck.

"And we'll make sure that doesn't get out to the public," Falcon said, and motioned his hand towards the trio. The crooks jumped forward to attack them as they all narrowly avoid being caught. 

José was shooting magic left and right as April and May dodged several attacks. They were doing well for themselves, but it was clear that their resistance wouldn't last long. Not only were they outnumbered, but they were also exhausted from the day's events. 

Falcon smiled as victory was in his hand until he heard shacking from behind him. He turned around and saw a vent cover shoot upwards with a fist raised in its place. Donald quickly lifted himself from the vents, Daisy following suit. 

"Aunt Daisy!" 

"Donal'! Você está bem (You're okay)!" 

"Yippe kay-yay, Falcon!" Daisy yelled as she pointed at the bird. Donald let out a quick chuckle while the crooks looked at them in shock. 

"Oh my god Aunt Daisy, why?" April desperately asked her while May's head hung in shame. 

"Enough of this nonsense! Apprehend the teens at once!" Falcon ordered his accomplices, who headed his demand. 

April and May were quickly surrounded by them but they didn't go out without a fight. They punched plenty of opponents in the stomachs and chins, as well as kicking male enemies in their private parts. 

Donald watched in astonishment as the teens fought back, reminding him of his own triplets. He heard heavy breathing next to him and saw Daisy's cheeks turn red. Although he had his own anger issues, he's never seen someone else deal with it as well (other than his sister). 

"DON'T HURT MY GIRLS!!!" Daisy screamed as she swung her purse and ran towards the crooks. 

She began beating them in a furious fight, kicking their knees, jabbing their sides, smaking them with her purse, and various other attacks. April and May knew better than to get involved, so they stood behind and cheered for their aunt. Falcon tried to do a surprise attack from behind them before he was hit with a heavy potted plant. Donald smacked his hands as he walked away and joined Daisy in the fight.

José took the opportunity to look for Mark on the rooftop as everyone was distracted. As he looked around, he noticed that a pole on the roof had a mysterious device stuck to it. It was glowing a familiar blue and he knew that it was one of Mark's inventions (he probably stole it). 

José wanted to get rid of it, but knowing what the stickers did to someone who touched it made him hesitant. 'Eu deveria pedir ajuda a Donal 'ou Panchi', eles sabem como lidar com coisas eletrônicas melhor do que eu (I should ask Donal' or Panchi' for help, they know how to deal with electronic stuff better than I do).' José thought as he walked away to continue his search.

Daisy breathed heavily as she stood amongst the unconscious animals beside her. April and May ran towards her and hugged their aunt, Daisy quickly returning the favor. Donald looked at them with a bittersweet look before spotting José in the distance. He walked towards his friend and patted him on the back.

"You doing all right, buddy?" 

"Acho que só estou preocupado about Panhi' and the other trigêmeo (I guess I'm just worried/triplet)," José replied, and Daisy overheard what he said and pieced together his sentence.

"Wait, where's June?!" Daisy looked around for any sign of her other niece.

"Shoot! She was looking for you and that guy by the elevator!" May said, and went towards the exit of the rooftop, "we have to look for them!" 

Daisy and April nodded as they followed May out the door, Donald and José later joining them after tying their unconscious opponents (Falcon included) in leftover cables. 

"Wait!" José exclaimed, and Donald turned around with a confused face, "Eu encontrei algo important (I found something)!"

Donald's eyes widened as he walked back to José, "Really, what is it?"

"Follow me," The parrot told his friend as he walked back to the pole with the glowing blue object. Donald did not hesitate to follow him, but he did look back at the exit while walking.

'I hope they're okay.'

\-----

"Ves algo, June (You see anything)?"

"No, I don't see Aunt Daisy anywhere."

June closed the door she was looking in and walked to the next. She sighed as she looked at the remaining rooms they haven't searched through yet in the hallway. And they were only in one of the hallways! Who knew how many more there are in this complicated building?! 

Panchito noticed June's dim mood and attempted to cheer her up, "Come on Junio (June)! We'll find tu Tiá in no time (your Aunt)!

"I hope so," The teen flatly said as she turned the knob of another door. It was hard to stay positive when your sisters and Aunt are out who knows where. 

She opened the door, expecting to see nothing of importance just like all the other rooms. But when she saw what - or more like who - was inside, she couldn't help but gasp. Panchito was by her side in less than a second, thinking she saw danger. When he saw why she gasped, his look of apprehension quickly turned to one of pure joy.

"¡SEÑOR MCDUCK!" Panchito squealed as he walked in, "you were here todo este tiempo (this whole time)? 

"Take a wild guess, laddie," Scrooge said as he gave a deadpan look. His arms were tied to the armrests of a chair, along with his legs on the side. There was a white cloth on the floor next to him, 'probably used to gag him,' June thought. 

Panchito wasted no time, untying Scrooge (The Scrooge McDuck!) from his current prison on the chair. When he finished, Scrooge stood up and rubbed his wrists while looking at June. She gave him an excited wave, as well as a huge smile. He responded with a curt nod.

"¿Que paso (What happened)? Why were you here?" Panchito asked his boss with a worried look.

"I'll tell you what happened! That Falcon gagged me from the behind and tied me to that chair!" Scrooge angrily told him as he crossed his arms, seething.

"Didn't Donal' tell you to no contratarlo para guardia (not hire him for guard duty)? The rooster innocently asked, with a finger on his beak. June noticed how his posture leaned towards Scrooge, mocking him.

Scrooge took great offence to that, and prepared to defend himself, "How was I suppose' ta know that numpty was a traitor?!" His Scottish accent shone through his speech, making June a bit nervous.

"Yo no lo sé, maybe because he told you ese pájaro no era confiable (I don't know / that bird was untrustworthy)!"

"Oh shush up, what's done is done," Scrooge ended the argument, "We need to get everyone out before someone gets seriously hurt." 

'That, and because I don't want to deal with a lawsuit,' Srooge thought to himself.

"But Falcon already started his robbery, his accomplices are trying to steal other animal's work as we speak!" June explained to the billionaire, who gave her a shocked look.

"What?! Why didn't me nephew stop him?" Scrooge hurriedly asked her, and June noticed how his brows twisted. 'That's right, Donald is his nephew!' June remembered.

"He got knocked out by Falcon, I think he shocked him and dragged Donald along with my Aunt somewhere." June said, and quickly realized something.

"My Aunt is missing! And I don't know how my sisters are doing!" June yelled at the old duck. He jumped in surprise, but he steeled himself for her sake. 

"Alright Lassie, first we have'ta find your sisters. I'm assuming they are around your age," Scrooge told both of the birds, before patting June on the shoulder. June returned his gesture with a smile and continued the plan.

"I have a feeling my Aunt is already with my sisters. She's crazy overprotective over us, and nothing can stop her," She said, and Panchito gave her an encouraging smile along with two thumbs up. 

"Not so fast," A sudden voice came from the door and everyone looked at it in shock. Mark Beaks stood there (on his hoverboard, of course), typing away on his cellphone. 

"What is an insufferable laddie like you doing here?" Scrooge rudely asked, although Mark didn't take any real offense to the insult. 

"I'm here to do business, as usual," Mark cooly said, rolling inside the room. June glared at him, having enough of his infuriating behavior. 

"You're the one behind this whole mess! May figured out your plan, ya' know!"

"Oh that twerp already told me, and she's currenly being dealt with."

"W-what do you mean?" June hesitantly asked, while Panchito walked right next to her and glared at the grey parrot.

"You better not hurt the niña, ella no tiene nada que ser con esto (she has nothing to do with this)," Panchito told Mark, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Ugh, there you go again, talking in taco. No one understands you here. God, you're like that squeaking duck, super annoying!" Mark ranted, and both Scrooge and Panchito gave him death glares. June walked back a few steps, deciding it was best she stayed away from an inevitable fight. 

"Oh you would regret those words, you daft idiot!" Scrooge warned him, as he rolled up his red sleeves. Panchito cracked his knuckles and prepared himself for a fight. Mark took the hint and nervously laughed a bit. 

"Oop, will you at the time? It's time for my great escape!" Mark quickly told them before rolling to a nearby, open window. The others could only watch as he jumped out before June sprinted to the window.

She watched Mark's hoverboard wheels turn into rapidly spinning fans. He flew away from the mess he started, leaving everyone else to pick up the slack. June shouted a quick, "COWARD!" before turning to the remaining birds in a panic.

"My sister's in danger! We have to save her!" She exclaimed, before running out of the room and down the hallway. Panchito quickly followed her out, Scrooge running beside him. 

They only ran for a short while before findind the stairs that led to the rooftop. Scrooge opened the door before coming face to face with Daisy. He yelled out in shock, Daisy doing the same as she stumbled backwards. April and May managed to steady her and looked at the new company. When they saw their sister, they laughed in relief before hugging June. 

June couldn't help but sigh in relief when she saw May safe, along with her Aunt. The triplets hugged for a while longer before separating and talking to each other.

"You will never believe what Aunt Daisy just did!"

"That Donald guy gave Falcon a potted plant to the head!"

"Mark Beaks just flew away! What a coward, right?!" 

"Woah, wait a minute, is that The Scrooge McDuck?!" April finally noticed the duck, and May gave the billionaire an awestruck look. 

"Yes it's me, but where's Donald?" Scrooge replied, and looked towards the stairs. He inwardly winced at the thought of his old knees walking up those torturous steps, but he had his trusty cane with him. 

"I think he's still on the rooftop, José probably found something important up there," Daisy told Scrooge, and Panchito's face brightened.

"Both Donal' and Zé are alright!" Panchito told himself and ran up the stairs, eager to meet his fellow caballeros.

"Guess I should follow him," Scrooge told them as he quickly walked up the stairs. 

Daisy made sure that her nieces were alright before waking towards the gala. It seemed like most of the crooks have been either knocked out or handcuffed, as the guards dealt with the remaining stealers. Daisy quickly joined to help them, as the triplets decided to spend their time making fun of the conscious traitors. They knew they shouldn't (Daisy made sure to scold them), but they couldn't pass up the opportunity. 

\-----

"Of all the places Donald had to be at, he had to stay at the rooftop," Scrooge grumbled, as he walked up the stairs.

"Cheer up Señor McDuck!" Panchito encouraged Scrooge as he opened the door to the roof, "We're here!"

Scrooge mumbled a quiet, "Finally," before stepping outside. He immediately felt the fresh air as stars twinkled on the night sky. He noticed how all the animals on the ground were tied up with cables, and how Falcon was knocked unconscious. The broken pot may have given him the answer for what happened to the traitor. Panchito searched across the roof, and after a bit of walking he found his friends near a pole. 

Donald was standing on José's shoulders as he fiddled with something. José stood as still as he can, watching Donald with an almost bored look on his face. Panchito wanted to scream his friends' names but thought better of it. Scrooge, on the other hand, didn't.

"Oi! Donald, what are ye doing?!" Scrooge loudly asked his nephew, who almost fell from José's shoulders before standing still once more. 

"Um, I'm a bit busy here," Donald quickly glanced at Scrooge before turning his back on him again.

"Ele está tentando get rid of Mark's tecnologia (He's trying to / technology)," José explained, and received both a nod and hug from Scrooge and Panchito respectively. 

"Done!" The duck exclaimed as he carefully shut off the device. The glowing soon stopped and he was able to safely grab it without getting shocked (he had enough shocks for one day). 

The Caballeros noticed how their phones beeped with notifications, and searched their pockets for their cellphones. Donald got several messages and calls from his nephews, as well as José. Panchito had several missed calls from his mother, whom he promised to call every Friday night. Scrooge looked at them before looking at the device on the floor. 

"That thing must've blocked the signal, or whatever it is," Scrooge theorized, and the group of friends agreed with him.

Scrooge nodded at them before grabbing his golden flip-phone and dialing a specific number.

"Beakly, I need yer help. Come at the gala with some of the guards at the Money Bin. And some police cars, we have a lot of crooks tonight."

It took Beakly around 10 minutes to arrive at the gala (thanks to Launchpad's hazardous driving), and told Scrooge that help was on the way. The security guards were at the walls of the main room, resting after a tiresome fight. The traitors were given an earful by Scrooge and the other animals present, especially the ones who only wanted a sponsor. Soon enough help arrived and took the criminals away, and asked a few questions to several others before calling it a day.

Daisy wasted no time calling her sister Donna to tell her about the triplets. And although she got an earful from her older sister for allowing her daughters to go to an event, she didn't hesitate to get into her own car after her act was finished.* The triplets were left to roam around the room, taking any snacks leftover from the unturned tables and eating them.

Panchito and José were both calling their loved ones, as they gathered their possessions from the building. They gave Donald a wave before leaving the building all together. Several employees left, as they wanted to do nothing but sleep the terrible night away. 

Scrooge had begun to plan another event as soon as he was alone, but that didn't last long. Donald and Daisy approached him in quiet steps, not wanting to scare the billionaire. 

"Uncle Scrooge," Scrooge turned around at the sound of the extremely noticeable voice. His nephew, Donald, and an unfamiliar duck were standing next to each other behind him.

"I want to introduce Daisy Duck to you. She's one of the guests for the event and an excellent fashion designer," Donald briefly told his uncle, and Daisy grew nervous as she smiled at Scrooge.

"Nice to meet you lassie," Scrooge said and held out his hand. Daisy quickly shook it and gave the (very) old duck a quick nod, "Nice to meet you too."

"So, I take it you want me to sponsor you? Where's your business and employees?" He asked with no hesitation, and Daisy knew she was done for.

"Now hold on, we're going a bit fast here," Donald interrupted, "Daisy, why don't you show him your designs, the purple one gave me this."

Donald walked towards a nearby table and grabbed Daisy's portfolio. Scrooge reluctantly followed him while Daisy nervously looked at them from a distance. Donald then took out some concepts and motioned Daisy over to explain some of them. 

Daisy tried her best to elaborate on her ideas to Scrooge, and he looked at everything with a keen eye. Donald helped once in a while, explaining how he could incorporate her designs into potential outfits and later profits. His help was greatly appreciated, and Daisy felt her confidence soar as she continued with her explanation.

"This looks great, if I have to say so myself," Scrooge said when Daisy finsined, "You have an eye for trends, something me business needs to catch up on."

"But, you still haven't told me about yer business or company," Scrooge asked her once again.

"Well, you see, I don't have a company or a business, but I swear I have a degree!" Daisy hastily told him, and Scrooge let out a small chuckle. Donald smirked, as his small scheme worked.

"You've got fire, lassie, and I like that! Ya came here to start a business, not earn a fund, am I right?" Daisy nodded, although she couldn't help the small smile grow on her beak. 

Scrooge laughed again before placing a hand on her shoulder, "I want yer involvement in my business, it's about time we opened a clothing industry anyways."

Scrooge's eyes brightened at the idea of all the profits he could earn before Donald spoke up, "I'll help her with the business side of the job, while she can focus on the clothes and materials."

The old duck nodded at that, no one else is more equipped for the job than Donald, and his nephew seemed to take a liking to the other. 'Wait, what?!' Scroooge internally asked himself as he looked at the younger ducks. They were both taking to each other, offering one idea to another, and he could see a spark in both of their eyes. 

'I don't like where this is headed.'

\----- 

"So that's how we'll set up the business. With Uncle Scrooge's funding and some new employees, we'll be able to finish some experimental designs and show them to the public," Donald briefly explained to Daisy as they walked to the parking lot. Donna had picked up her daughters, but not before they all gave her teasing looks as they walked away. Daisy tried her best not to think about that, but she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster when her eyes meet Donald's.

"It seems like we still have a lot to plan, maybe we should finish our talk another time," Daisy told Donald, who nodded and took out a small notebook.

"What're you doing?"

"Giving you my number so we could meet up and set up a meeting."

"O-Oh! Right!" Daisy exclaimed as her beak turned red as he gave her the paper. She looked at the number with a joyful look on her face before folding it and putting it in her purse carefully.

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye, I have to tuck my kids in bed," He said as he looked at his cellphone. Daisy's heart stopped before impulsively asking, "Wait, you have kids?!"

"Oh! Uh, well technically not, they're not my biological kids. Three of them are my nephews while the other one is a bonus kid, as I like to call her," Donald awkwardly explained. Daisy couldn't help but sigh in relief before catching herself and letting out a small "Hmm."

"Where's their mom? If you don't want to answer that's okay though!" Daisy asked, and saw Donald tense.

"She's... been gone for over 10 years..." He quietly told her, looking at the ground. Daisy's brows furrowed, but gave him a small nod. 

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's alright, the kids already know what happened."

Donald's phone vibrated and he took it out to see who texted. He gave out a small "Wak!" before quickly shoving it back in his pocket. 

"I need to go, Dewey is eating fizzy rocks!" Donald quickly told her and he gave her small wave as he ran towards his car. Scrooge already left earlier with Launchpad and Ms. Beakly, so that he could take his own car back home.

Daisy stood on the parking lot for a while, watching as Donald's car left. She then let out a small laugh as she walked towards her own car. She couldn't help but do a little skip as she walked, happy with today's outcomes. Her nieces are safe, her dream is finally becoming true, and she's working with a guy she likes!

"I can't wait!" Daisy squealed to herself before taking out her cellphone and putting in Donald's contact and number.

She really couldn't wait for the hopeful future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Donna is the older sister of Daisy Duck! She works as an actress and is pretty successful, but it also unfortunately makes her spend less time with her daughters. She still loves AMJ a lot though, and they love their mom too! I intend to make a fic about her and reveal a surprising secret :D
> 
> And yes, in my AU, Della has not yet returned to Earth 😔 she still on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> *April is the oldest, therefore the most outspoken and rebellious out of the three. She's inspired from my own older sister, so she also has a love for baking and getting involved. April is a social butterfly who's street smart and motivated. 
> 
> **May is the middle child, so she's the most reserved and cunning of the three. This is kind-of inspired by myself, since I'm also a middle child so she likes to draw and watch informational videos. May's school smart, but also thinks ahead and is the "cool and quiet" kid. 
> 
> ***June is the youngest of the triplets, so she has an outspoken personality as well as ADHD, which makes her really energetic. She's inspired by my younger twin brother, so she loves gaming and also watches cartoons. She's seen as the "weird" kid but she ignores that and has her own circle of friends. 
> 
> ****That's right people, Daisy hates rich guys! Truly a woman of the people


End file.
